<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>detention by neoisbored</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925766">detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoisbored/pseuds/neoisbored'>neoisbored</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detention, M/M, NSFW, School, bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoisbored/pseuds/neoisbored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where goody-two-shoes justin is stuck in detention because of ken, his rebel of a crush. what happens when justin accidentally drops his pencil and rolls over to ken?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Suson / Justin De Dios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>KSKSKSKSK kentin nsfw fic for y'all</p><p>listen to song:</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/track/7i9AEaOWJrfVBsinUSefma?si=OPaTSwcbSTSlEcslaRb4gw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putangina.</p><p>I grunt as I open the door to the infamous detention room. It's my first time here and I can say na hindi ko deserve mapunta dito. Kasalanan ko bang gumagaya sa akin seatmate ko?</p><p>And speaking of seatmate,</p><p>"Hi, Justin," Ken smirked at me and gestured at the seat next to me. Inirapan ko siya. Siya ang dahilan kung bakit di na ako clean department. Pasalamat siya mabait akong tao... at gusto ko siya... ng slight.</p><p>I sit next to him and pulled out my sketch pad. Might as well do something I like. I felt his gaze towards me pero di ko na lang pinansin.</p><p>Dapat di ako marupok, hmp.</p><p>Matapos ang ilang minuto, pumasok ang teacher at nagpaalam na di niya kami mababantayan muna kasi may meeting daw sila. Babalik na lang daw siya maya-maya.</p><p>Pagkalabas ng teacher ay biglang tumawa si Ken. Inirapan ko siya.</p><p>"Anong tinatawa-tawa mo diyan?"</p><p>"Wala naman... Just the thought of you and me... Alone."</p><p>Kinindatan niya ako. I felt my cheeks turn red at umiwas sa tingin niya. Shet, tama ba 'yung narinig ko?</p><p>I wave all these thoughts away at nagpatuloy sa pagdrawing. Kaso hindi naman tumigil si Ken.</p><p>"Justin~"</p><p>Irap.</p><p>"Justinnn~"</p><p>Buntong-hininga.</p><p>"Jahhh~"</p><p>Blush. Putangina mo, Suson.</p><p>Nanggigigil na ako sa kaniya. At dahil sa sobrang gigil, nagulog ko ang lapis ko. Pareho namin tiningnan ang lapis ko habang gumugulong ito.</p><p>Ken smirked at me as he gazed into my eyes. Akmang tatayo na ako nang kinuha niya ito bigla.</p><p>"Ken. Give it to me."</p><p>"Kiss muna~"</p><p>"Ken," madiin kong sabi sa kaniya.</p><p>"Jah," madiin niya ring sabi.</p><p>Oh, so you wanna play that game? Fine.</p><p>We continue to gaze at one another. Not breaking it off.</p><p>"Ken... give the pencil back." I say as I walk closer to him. I slam my hands on his desk and he smirked.</p><p>"Kiss muna~"</p><p>Ha?</p><p>"I'm warning you, Ken Suson. Give the pencil back."</p><p>He looked me dead in the eye and smirked. "Or what?"</p><p>"Give. It. Back."</p><p>He smirked at me at hinamon niya na naman ako. "What are you gonna do, Mr. De Dios? Hmm? What could you possib---"</p><p>Fuck this shit.</p><p>I cut off whatever bullshit he was gonna say next with a kiss. A deep kiss. A passionate kiss.</p><p>Hindi ko alam kung anong sumapi sa akin at bigla ko tong nagawa pero I didn't stop. He started to kiss back and slowly owned my lips.</p><p>He stood up without breaking the kiss. His fingers roamed by body slowly and sensually. I put my hand on his nape.</p><p>This is wrong... but it feels so fucking good.</p><p>My heart was pounding fast. I break off the kiss and move away from him. He's just smirking at me. You fucking tease.</p><p>"B-baka mahuli tayo,"</p><p>He slowly pulled me in and whispered in my ear.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."</p><p>And once again, he started claiming my lips as we start to undress each other. Piece by piece, our clothes came off, leaving only our underwear.</p><p>He pinned me on the wall. "Ken..." ungol ko. His chapped lips on mine. Our bulges touching each other.</p><p> Fuck, he keeps owning me. Hindi ako puwede magpatalo.</p><p>I suddenly turn around and now, I have him pinned on the wall. Nagulat siya but he didn't complain.</p><p>My tongue explored his almost naked body. His erect nipples, his tough biceps, his slender fingers. I continued to move down until I reach his cock.</p><p>It was aching. You can see it struggling inside his tight underwear. I look up at him and smirked.</p><p>"Fuck. J-justin, please," he begged. I liked the way he pleaded.</p><p>I bite the garter of his underwear and pulled it down slowly until his erect manhood was in my face.</p><p>I start to lick it. My tongue gliding slowly up and down his length. I can hear him moan, grunting my name.</p><p>"J-justin, please."</p><p>I put his member in my mouth and started to suck it in varying speeds. Halos magwala na siya from the pleasure I was giving him. He held on to my hair as I sucked him away.</p><p>"I-I'm near," ungol niya. Once I heard those words, I stopped sucking and moved back up to his lips.</p><p>"Hindi puwedeng mauna ka," I smirk at him. I lower him down and signal him to suck me off as well.</p><p>He started licking it above the underwear. I bite my lip from the immense pleasure he was giving me. He started taking off my underwear the same way I took his off.</p><p>Always a fucking tease. </p><p>I grabbed onto his hair as he started sucking me off. He knew how to suck. It was driving me insane.</p><p>Faster. Slower. Faster.</p><p>"I'm near, Ken," I grunt. He stopped when I said those words and whispered in my ear.</p><p>"Hindi puwedeng ikaw lang." I felt his warm breath on my ear as he grabbed my manhood. I grab his as well and we start jerking each other off, our lips interlocked, warm hands wrapped around our rock hard cocks.</p><p>Faster. Faster. Faster. Fast---</p><p>And just like that, we came. White spraying all over the tiled floor and on our bodies. I pin him against the wall and gave him a slow, deep kiss. We both smile in the middle of our kiss.</p><p>I break off the kiss and melt him with my gaze.</p><p>"Shouldn't have taken my pencil," I smirk at him and give him 
a quick peck on the cheek bago ako umalis para ayusin ang sarili ko.</p><p>I guess detention wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>POWER BOTTOM JUSTIN FOR Y'ALL 😣✊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>